


The Halloween Loophole

by kiranightshade



Series: Stetopher Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day: Halloween, Death god Stiles, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Resurrection, Stetopher Week 2017, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: What happens when Death falls in love?





	The Halloween Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't do this one because I couldn't think of anything to wrote. Story of this entire week for me tbh.
> 
> I love this tho. I hope you do too.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Chris could have accepted an omega, or a mage, or even a human. He could have even accepted another hunter killing him for being with Peter. But this? This is bullshit.

He wasn’t even murdered. There wasn’t some apocalypse or a natural disaster. He didn’t even get cancer like his dad did. No. He tripped and fell down a hill. 

He snapped his neck while falling down a hill. This is the very last thing he expected to kill him. 

He should be feeling, he doesn’t know, sad or something, right? Emotion shouldn’t be so distant at the sight of his husband leaning over his dead body, trying to save him.

Peter bites him. Chris touches his untouched side. 

“It won’t work.”

A pale figure appears beside him. His arrival feels inevitable. Chris supposes that makes him death. 

“I’m already dead. The bite can’t heal that.”

Death appraises him thoughtfully. “No many can say it so quickly.”

“I suppose I should be grateful. It happened to fast for me to feel any pain. It’s just…”

Death chuckles, “Big bad hunter taken out by a loose rock and bad luck.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Trust me, there are far more embarrassing ways to die.”

They watch for a while, the resulting silence stretching thin until Chris breaks.

“Why am I so calm?”

“You’ve been separated from your body and all those chemicals that come with it. People are normally either unnaturally calm or angry until they adjust.

Chris hums his understanding. “You should be taking me somewhere, right?”

“Not necessarily,” death smiles mischievously, “Why were you out here again?”

“It’s Halloween. Peter wanted to continue some of his traditions.”

“Wolves,” death sighs wistfully, “such beautiful creatures. So loyal and free. They truly do live their lives to the fullest.” He turns to him and grins, “Tonight happens to be my cheat day so I’m going to offer you a choice.”

“What are you saying?”

“You could come with me and see what comes next, or you stick around a while longer and we’ll leave with your wolf. When it’s time, of course. I’m no murderer.”

Chris’ heart stops.

“I— yes. Please. Give me back to him.”

Death smiles softly, “I’ll see you later then.”

His eyes shine bright gold and then everything is dark.

 

*** 

 

Chris wakes to his cheek stinging and a throbbing pain in his side. Peter is holding him, and Chris has no idea how he got here.

“What happened?”

“You scared me half to death is what happened, “Peter snaps before crumbling overtop of him and burying himself in his neck. “Don’t ever do that again.”

Chris tugs him closer when he feels tears falling on his skin.

“Peter, what happened? Did you bite me? You’d only bite me if—”

“I’m sorry. I know you never wanted—”

“Hey,” Chris soothes, “I know. I could never be mad about this.”

Peter only holds him tighter.

“Let’s go home.”

 

*** 

 

“You,” a clipped voice accuses, “are absolutely besotted. Do you think Halloween allows you to do whatever you want?”

Stiles smiles down at his wolves making their way home side by side, matching timers above their heads.

“Yep.”


End file.
